


Volume Control

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji overhear more than they should when Adachi brings a drunk Dojima home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volume Control

Yosuke was too old for sleepovers, probably, not that he'd had a proper one in years, and it wasn't a sleepover, not really, staying over at Souji's house. Sleepovers were planned out, sort of artificial, and this was just a natural extension of what they'd been doing. It was wet outside, and cold, and getting darker by the minute, so why not stay the night? Souji'd said it so easily, so naturally, that there was no way Yosuke could have said no.

And even if it was a sleepover and he was too old for them, it didn't matter. Yosuke liked hanging out with Souji. Souji was the same person all the time, of course, but he had a way of changing subtly, like his Personas, so that he was one way in battle, and another with the whole team, a little different when he and Yosuke hung out in public, and different still when they were completely alone. Yosuke liked that last one the best; he thought it was the closest to the real Souji, the one who was curled up next to him on the couch, legs tucked away and leaning against him, all open and relaxed. Yosuke tried that too, to be completely real and honest around Souji, and it was hard sometimes but worth it because even when things got awkward they ended up closer than before. No one else had ever taken such an interest in Yosuke, and every once in a while he got the urge to pinch himself and make sure he wasn't dreaming this all up and Souji was really off being best friends with someone else.

Souji twisted against him, raising his head, and Yosuke abandoned the show they were watching. "Getting tired?"

"No," Souji said, though it was late enough that Yosuke would have been told to turn the lights off at his own house. "I thought I heard something."

Yosuke tilted his head, listening, and Souji stood abruptly as the front door rattled. Yosuke followed, both of them heading to the entryway, and Souji stopped first, holding out an arm to keep him from going forward. Yosuke stayed behind it but held the back of his shirt to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Is Dojima-san supposed to come home tonight?" he asked.

"No," Souji said, and they tensed up as the door slid open. Adachi and Dojima tumbled in, the former barely managing to support the latter, and Adachi's eyes went wide when he saw them.

"Whoa, what's this? Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" He wagged a finger at them and nearly dropped Dojima, who had something around his head. It took Yosuke a second to recognize it as Adachi's tie.

"Oh," Souji said, voice flat, "it's just you." He lowered his arm, and Yosuke let go of his shirt.

"Just us? That's a little mean, isn't it? You're looking at two of the greatest detectives Inaba has to offer!" Adachi's face was red, but not so much as Dojima's, who roused himself and gave Adachi a punch to the side that sent him staggering.

"You tell 'em, Adachi!"

Adachi wheezed. "I'm trying, sir."

"The two greatest detectives?" Yosuke repeated, exchanging a glance with Souji. He didn't want to hope for anything but he couldn't imagine what else could have them in such high spirits. "Did you catch the killer?"

"The killer!" Dojima roared, throwing out a hand out as if he could smack the word away. "I don't wanna talk about no damn killer tonight, and neither should you. What the hell are you doing in my house this late anyway?"

"Yosuke's staying the night," Souji said. His face had gone blank, like the conversation bored him. "I thought it'd be okay since you weren't coming home."

Dojima pointed at the air slightly to the right of Souji, and Yosuke had the sudden, stupid urge to nudge Souji over until he was in the right spot. "You should still ask permission. A man's gotta know what's going on in his own house."

"Ah, don't be like that, Dojima-san. It's one little thing, let them have some fun. There hasn't been enough of that in town lately, am I right?" Adachi nodded, impressed with his own wisdom, and his face dropped in disappointment when neither of them agreed.

Since Souji didn't show any signs of speaking up, Yosuke asked, "If you haven't caught the killer, why are you so happy?"

"There are other crimes to solve, you know," Adachi said, clearly offended. "And we solved a bunch tonight, didn't we, Dojima-san?"

"Theft, domestic dispute, burglary..." Dojima made wide sweeping motions as he rattled them off and slurred the last word until Yosuke could barely recognize it. "Some guy thinks he can come into my town and take my people's stuff... Guess we proved him wrong!"

"You've got to celebrate results like that," Adachi said, straightening them up again. "And afterwards, Dojima-san wasn't really fit to drive so here I am. Surprise!"

"Neither were you, the way you were swerving all over the damn place." Dojima poked him hard in the chest. "I should give your ass a ticket."

"I wasn't swerving, Dojima-san, you said yourself the room was spinning."

"Well," Souji said, regaining their attention and gesturing vaguely towards the stairs, "try not to wake Nanako when you put him to bed."

Adachi threw them a sloppy salute. "You can count on me. I always take good care of Dojima-san, don't I, sir?" Dojima grunted. "That means yes."

Yosuke and Souji stepped out of the way while they stumbled past, both of them one wrong stop away from sending them sprawling. Souji watched them with narrowed eyes and when they were out of sight he gave a quiet, disgusted sigh. "How ridiculous."

Yosuke shifted awkwardly. He'd heard that Dojima liked to drink but he'd never expected to see it first hand, not like this. "Does he come home like that a lot?"

"No, thank goodness, but it's still... Nanako sees him like that sometimes, you know?" Souji shook his head. "If I ever end up drunk like that, I want you to hold my head underwater until I sober up and promise to never do it again."

"If you ever start drinking like that, I'm not hanging out with you."

They settled back on the couch but instead of sitting next to him, Souji arranged himself across Yosuke's lap, turning to lie on his back. It made Yosuke nervous sometimes, the way Souji liked to be touchy with him, but he let him stay. Souji's earlier lazy contentment was gone so he probably wouldn't go back to his previous position if he told him to get up, and Souji's weight felt good on his legs.

"Sorry you had to see that," Souji said, embarrassed. "It's not like he's a bad person or anything, but I guess the case is getting to him."

"Don't worry about it, I get it." Seeing another family's drama was always uncomfortable, though, and to distract himself Yosuke put his hand on Souji's forehead and pushed his fringe up.

Souji made a face. "What are you doing?"

"Checking something out." Yosuke looked him over and shook his head. "You look really weird like this."

"Of course I do," Souji said, swatting at his hand. "That's why I don't wear it like that."

"Good idea." Yosuke went back to watching the show but Souji continued to stare up at him, absently twisting the fabric of Yosuke's t-shirt. Yosuke stilled his hand. "Don't do that, you'll ruin it. What's up?"

"Do you think we'll end up like them in ten years?"

"Who?" Yosuke asked. "Your uncle and Adachi-san? Why would we?"

"Well, they're partners, aren't they, and so are we. Heh." Souji smiled. "Partner."

Yosuke pushed his head, going hot. He never knew how to react the rare times Souji used the nickname. "Don't laugh at that."

"I'm not, I like it."

"I don't see why we would," Yosuke said, bringing them back on topic. "They're only together because of work, right, but we'd be friends even without the case. It's not like either of us drink, either, so we wouldn't get wasted and have to drag each other home. Being a detective might be cool, though."

"That's true." Souji worked his shoulders to get more comfortable, thinking the answer over. "But it's not all bad between them. I think Dojima-san really likes Adachi-san, even if he doesn't want to say it, and it'd be nice, working together like that when we're older. I wouldn't treat you like he does Adachi-san."

"Neither would I."

"You wouldn't get the chance," Souji said, as if it was obvious. "Only one of us can be Dojima."

"So it's you? Why do I have to be Adachi?"

"I'm his nephew, it makes more sense. And I don't want to be Adachi."

"Neither do I, he's a goofball. Wait, he can't hear us, can he?" Yosuke looked towards the stairs, and Souji covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"I am not, they're too busy to care about us." Souji frowned at the ceiling. "Actually, it usually doesn't take this long. I wonder what's holding him up."

"Maybe he's staying the night?"

"Maybe. He could have at least told me so I know whether or not I need to lock the door." Souji drummed his fingers on his stomach, thinking it over, before giving in and pushing himself up. "I'll go check on them. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be here." At the next commercial, Yosuke flipped through the channels but most of them were full of uninteresting infomercials and boring news segments. At least it wasn't raining; it was a hassle, staying up until midnight to catch thirty seconds of grainy video. It was important, of course, and he'd do it every time but that didn't make it any less tiring, especially after he'd pulled a long shift at Junes. When TV surfing got boring, he got up and dug through the fridge.

He had a jar in his hands and was trying to figure out what it'd contained before it'd expired when he realized it was taking a long time for Souji to come back. It should have only taken him a couple of seconds but then again those two had been pretty drunk. Maybe they'd both passed out before making it to Dojima's room and he was having to drag them the rest of the way. Before he could decide whether he should go up and check, Souji came down the stairs. "There you are," Yosuke said, putting the jar back in the fridge. "Man, you were taking forever. I think it's about time you cleaned this thing out, by the way, you've got grass or something growing in the back."

Souji didn't seem to hear him. He was biting on the tip of his thumb, which Yosuke had never seen him do, and he wandered over to the couch looking distracted.

"What's wrong?" When he didn't get an answer, Yosuke went and sat next to him. "I'm serious, what happened? You're freaking me out."

"I think..." It wasn't like Souji to be so hesitant but he opened and closed his mouth a few times without speaking before he could continue. "I think my uncle and Adachi are having sex."

Yosuke's eyes widened. "What? Did you—did you see them?"

"No!" Souji wrinkled his nose. "Don't be gross. I heard... The door was closed and I heard these noises so I listened, and I think..."

"That doesn't mean anything." Yosuke glanced at the ceiling and then looked away quickly. "Maybe he's just having a hard time helping Dojima-san get ready for bed."

"I don't think so," Souji said glumly. Yosuke wondered exactly what he'd heard.

"Ugh. I really don't want to think about those two..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Adachi's boast that he always took care of Dojima took on a new, uncomfortable meaning. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Souji said. "We can't go upstairs, my room is right next to his. I'm sorry, this is turning into a mess. Do you want to go home?"

"It's not your fault, and I can't go home, it's too late. Even if it wasn't, you'd be stuck here. Unless you want to come with me?" He'd have a hard time explaining the situation to his parents but he'd probably be able to make an excuse up.

"I can't. I'd get in trouble."

As much as Yosuke didn't like it, there didn't seem to be another solution. "Then we just wait it out?"

"I guess so."

Yosuke frowned at the couch. "This sucks."

Souji wrinkled his nose again.

The lack of good programming didn't stop Yosuke from desperately trying to find something, anything, to watch and take his mind off what was happening - or possibly happening - upstairs. It didn't help that Souji, his legs pulled up and arms wrapped around them, took to staring at the ceiling.

"You're not imagining them or something, are you?" Yosuke asked without looking at him. "Because that's your uncle up there."

"Of course not," Souji said. "But it's weird."

"Yeah." Unable to resist, Yosuke hit mute on the remote and stared too. "Do you hear anything?"

"Maybe. Listen." Yosuke did, straining his ears, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he wanted to hear two old guys going at it but after a while there was a thud and what might have been a moan or maybe the house settling. Either way, Souji groaned and hid his face in his knees. "Unmute the TV, quick."

"Y-yeah!"

Souji didn't move from his new spot, and Yosuke couldn't help but be hyper aware of the space between them. It seemed like too much compared to how close they'd been earlier and at the same time not enough, considering what was going on. He tried to think of something to talk about to break the silence but came up empty, and eventually, unable to resist any longer, he peeked over at Souji and found him looking back. "They should be done soon," he said for lack of anything better.

Souji dug his toes into the couch and toyed with the long sleeves of his shirt. "You think?"

"Sure. Drunk guys can't—it shouldn't take them too long."

"Is that how that works?"

Yosuke shrugged. He'd never been drunk, and he didn't want to think too closely about what those two were doing, but it sounded right.

"This is stupid," Souji said, words muffled by the way he pressed his face against his knees. "Why are we letting them ruin our night, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but what can you do?"

"I don't know." Souji glanced at him, and Yosuke couldn't read his expression. "Can I sit next to you again?"

Yosuke's face went hot. He thought about how easy it would be to say no. He wouldn't even need to explain why, Souji would understand. "Yeah," he said instead, "go ahead."

Souji scooted over and curled back up against him, head resting on his shoulder. It was the same position he'd been in earlier but Yosuke found himself unable to concentrate on the film in front of them, too distracted by the way Souji's hair brushed against his neck with every breath he took. He wondered if Souji noticed anything about him.

"Those jerks," Souji mumbled without any bite. "If one of them throws up, I'm not cleaning it. They can just lie there covered in half-eaten bar food."

Yosuke chuckled weakly. "That's gross."

"But it's fair, right?" More quietly, Souji asked, "Do you think they've done this before?"

"I don't know."

"I wonder how it got started."

A little more desperately, Yosuke said, "I really don't know."

"Sorry."

The film rolled on but Yosuke watched it without taking anything in, and it wasn't long before Souji shifted, his fingers ghosting over Yosuke's, all fluttery and nervous. It was barely a real touch, more like an accident, and it wouldn't have taken anything for Yosuke to twitch his hand aside and dislodge it.

He didn't move.

"Yosuke?"

"Yeah?" His voice came out scratchy. It felt like there was something lodged in his chest, big and heavy, and his ears buzzed.

"I wanna... Could you look at me?"

Yosuke couldn't remember Souji ever being so close. He took up most of Yosuke's vision and Yosuke focused on the light from the TV reflecting in his eyes until Souji bridged the gap between them and it blurred out. Eyes closed, Yosuke held his breath the whole time, which meant that quick, anxious breathing had to belong to Souji. Hearing it made him feel better somehow, and the tight feeling in his chest began to dislodge. Souji's lips were surprisingly soft.

Souji pulled away. "Is this okay?" he asked, voice wavering.

Someone's hand was trembling. Yosuke couldn't tell whose it was but it stopped when he wrapped his fingers around Souji's. "Yeah," he said, and Souji brought his hand up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and coaxing Yosuke's mouth open with his own, nice and slow, until Yosuke felt like he was on fire or maybe about to pass out. He knew he was supposed to breathe but there didn't seem to be enough air and what little there was smelled like Souji so that inhaling made him dizzy. He did his best to match the movements of Souji's mouth and then not to panic when he felt Souji's tongue against his own.

He had no idea how long they'd been at it before Souji pulled back, red-faced and out of breath. Yosuke had slowly been growing hard but seeing Souji like that sped it along so that he throbbed in his pants. He hoped suddenly that Souji was in the same condition, and when he crept one hand forward to find out, Souji spread his legs a little and shivered at the touch. "We can't do this on the couch," Souji said, even as he pressed Yosuke's hand closer to him.

Yosuke blinked at him, unsure whether he should stop or keep going.

Souji dragged his nails up the back of Yosuke's hand. "Let's go to my room."

Yosuke let himself be led across the room and up the stairs, so preoccupied with thinking about what they were doing - about what they were about to be doing - that he almost didn't notice when they reached the door to Dojima's room. Only Souji faltering and stopping brought him back to reality, and together they stared at the door uncertainly.

Souji moved first, throwing Yosuke a quick glance before hesitantly putting an ear to the door, and Yosuke then did the same, half-expecting it to fall inward or fly open. Neither happened, and at first he couldn't hear anything above the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears, but gradually he thought he could make out something, a few muffled noises that made him go hot with embarrassment. Souji watched him, eyes wide, and Yosuke leaned forward to kiss him, the excitement of doing it right in front of the door making heat drop low into his stomach.

Souji must have felt it, too; he made a funny noise, dragging Yosuke backwards, and they didn't let up as they stumbled the rest of the way to his room. Yosuke's halfhearted brush at the door was barely enough to close it, and when Souji groped blindly for the light's pull cord, he missed and they almost went sprawling.

"Don't need it anyway," Yosuke said, and Souji nodded, dropping down onto the futon and pulling Yosuke on top of him.

Yosuke had no idea what to do with his hands. Souji's felt great, brushing against his face and running down his arms, so Yosuke tried to mirror that, feeling clumsy and sure that it wouldn't work, but Souji didn't tell him stop. He didn't complain about the way Yosuke kissed, either, responding hard and eager, and that made Yosuke feel a little more confident. Enough to start talking, though he had no idea what to say. "You—you feel so good," he tried.

"You too," Souji said, and Yosuke was relieved to hear he wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his voice steady. "You make me so hard."

Yosuke's heart jumped into his throat. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Wait, wait, let me—" Souji's hands disappeared from sight. It took Yosuke a second to figure out he was pushing his pants down, getting them around his thighs so he could reveal his dick. Yosuke choked at the sight and then again when Souji wrapped a hand around it and stroked himself. When all he did was stare, Souji stopped and tugged his shirt down to cover himself. "Do I look stupid?"

"No," Yosuke said, swallowing thickly. He pushed Souji's hands out of the way and pulled his shirt back up. "You're so hot."

Souji laughed nervously and touched Yosuke's fly. "Can I...?"

"Fuck, yes, please." He held himself up while Souji slid his pants down to expose him, and nearly lost his balance when Souji splayed his fingers out and stroked him experimentally. At his strangled gasp, the blush that had been rising on Souji's face abruptly deepened, and then Souji was kissing him, a hand on his side guiding him down until their hips met and Souji could wrap his hand around both of them.

"We have to be quiet," Souji whispered, spreading his legs so Yosuke fit more securely between them, "or they might hear us."

Yosuke tried, really, but couldn't stop himself from moaning as Souji jerked them off, their dicks rubbing together between his fingers, hot and slippery. Souji didn't take his own advice, either; for all that he kept repeating their need to be quiet, he gasped Yosuke's name into his ear over and over, and it was the loudest thing Yosuke'd ever heard in his life. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, he was coming all over Souji, on his hands and dick and stomach, his hips thrusting forward, and the only consultation was that a few seconds later Souji did the same.

Overwhelmed, Yosuke struggled to catch his breath while Souji panted beneath him. Yosuke wasn't sure whose heart was pounding faster.

"The door," Souji said when his breath came easier. Yosuke turned to it but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "The front door. I have to lock it."

"Oh." It took several seconds before Yosuke had enough energy to untangle himself from Souji and roll onto his back. He was sticky everywhere, and he wiped himself down absently with his shirt, watching Souji climb to his knees and fumble to pull up his pants. After a moment, Yosuke pulled his up too.

Souji stood unsteadily. "I'll be right back," he said, and left.

Yosuke stared at the ceiling and took long, deep breaths in an attempt to cool down. He considered opening one of the windows but was too worn out to actually do it. His limbs were heavy and weak; even retrieving the box of tissues he knew Souji kept on his desk was out of the question, and when Souji finally came back, closing the door behind him, he hadn't moved an inch.

"I think Adachi-san is staying," Souji said as if it still mattered. "His shoes are still here."

"Okay." Yosuke didn't want to think about Adachi, or Dojima, or much of anything, actually. "Come lie down."

Souji did, stretching out next to him, his clothes wrinkled and his hair sticking up. Yosuke made a halfhearted attempt to smooth it but he liked the way it looked, much better than it had when he'd pushed his fringe back earlier. In the end, he simply rested his hand against Souji's face, and Souji closed his eyes, relaxing under the touch.

"I might have been wrong earlier," Souji murmured.

"About what?"

"About it being a good thing if we end up like them. I'm so worn out, how am I supposed to handle ten years of this?" Despite his words, Souji smiled, and Yosuke was glad he couldn't see the blush that brought to his face.

"We'll have to work on your stamina," he said, but that could wait until tomorrow. Right now, he wanted to work on getting some rest, which proved thankfully easy with Souji curled up against him.


End file.
